Telephone
Telephone ist ein Song aus der ersten Episode der zweiten Staffel,' Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten', und wird von Rachel und Sunshine gesungen. Während Rachel auf der Mädchentoilette Plakate aufhängt, um für neue Mitglieder für die New Directions zu werben, bemerkt sie Sunshine, die sie auch schon bei der Performance des Glee Clubs von Empire State of Mind sah. Sie erzählt ihr davon, dass sie neue Mitglieder suchen und sagt ihr, dass sie sich bewerben soll. Wenn diese beginnt zu singen, erkennt Rachel ihr Potential und steigt mit ein. Etwas später kommt Sue herein und schreit, dass sie die "Klappe" halten sollen. Geschockt von Sunshines Talent meint Rachel zu ihr, dass sie keinem von gerade eben erzählen soll und stürmt aus dem Raum. Das Original stammt von Lady Gaga feat. Beyoncé aus ihrer dritten EP "The Fame Monster" aus dem Jahr 2009. Charts Lyrics Sunshine: Hello, hello, baby, you called I can't hear a thing I have got no service In the club, you say, say Wha-wha-what did you say? Are you breakin' up on me Sorry I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy Rachel: K-kinda busy Sunshine: K-kinda busy Beide: Sorry, I can not hear you, I'm kinda busy. Rachel: Just a second It's my favorite song they're gonna play And I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh You should've made some plans with me You knew that I was free And now you won't stop calling me I'm kinda busy Sunshine (Rachel): Stop callin', stop callin' I don't wanna think anymore (I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor) Stop callin', stop callin' I don't wanna talk anymore (I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor) (Hintergrundsänger) Sunshine: (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh) Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh (Rachel: Stop telephonin' me) (Stop telephonin' me) Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh (Rachel: I'm busy) (I'm busy) Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh (Rachel: Stop telephonin' me) (Stop telephonin' me) Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh (Rachel: Oh!) Can call all you want but there's no one home And you're not gonna reach my telephone (Rachel: Ohh!) 'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sipping that bubb Beide: And you're not gonna reach my telephone! (Rachel: Oh!) Sunshine: Call all you want, but there's no one home And you're not gonna reach my telephone (Rachel: Hey-hey!) 'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sipping that bubb Beide: And you're not gonna reach my telephone Sunshine: Boy, the way you blowing up my phone Won't make me leave no faster Put my coat on faster Leave my girls no faster I should've left my phone at home 'Cause this is a disaster Calling like a collector Sorry, I cannot answer Not that I don't like you I'm just at a party And I am sick and tired of my phone r-ringing Rachel (Hintergrundsänger): Sometimes I feel like I live in grand central station (Tonight I'm not takin' no calls 'cause I'll be dancin') Dancin' (I'll be dancin') Dancin' (I'll be dancin') Tonight I'm dancin' (Tonight I'm not takin' no calls; 'Cause I'll be dancin') Sunshine: Stop callin', stop callin' I don't wanna think anymore Rachel: I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor Sunshine: Stop callin', stop callin' I don't wanna talk anymore Rachel: I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor Sunshine: Stop callin', stop callin' I don't wanna think anymore Rachel: I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor Sunshine: Stop callin', stop callin' I don't wanna talk anymore Rachel: I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor (Hintergrundsänger) Sunshine: (Stop telephonin' me) Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh (Rachel: Stop telephonin' me) (I'm busy) Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh (Rachel: I'm busy) (Stop telephonin' me) Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh (Rachel: Stop telephonin' me) (I'm busy) Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh Can call all you want but there's no one home And you're not gonna reach my telephone 'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sipping that bubb And you're not gonna reach my telephone Call all you want, but there's no one home And you're not gonna reach my telephone 'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sipping that bubb And you're not gonna reach my telephone Hintergrundsänger: My telephone My-my-my telephone 'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sippin that bubb And you're not gonna reach my telephone My telephone My-my-my telephone 'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sippin that bubb And you're not gonna reach my telephone (We're sorry, we're sorry, the number you have reached is not in service at this time. Please check the number or try your call again) Trivia *Der Song war der erste der zweiten Staffel, der vor der Austrahlung der Episode gezeigt wurde. *Der zweite Song, bei dem sich zwei Mädchen gegenseitg konfrontieren. Der erste war The Boy Is Mine, bei wechem sich Mercedes und Santana wegen Puck anfeinden. *Das ist Sunshines erstes und einziges Duett in der Serie. *Das ist das zweite Mal, dass Rachel einen Lady Gaga-Song als Duett singt. Das erste Mal war Poker Face mit Shelby. *Das ist der einzige Song, der komplett in der Mädchentoilette gesungen wurde. *Der Song war der einzige aus Staffel Zwei, der die Top 10 der iTunes, UK, erreichte. Obwohl er auf Platz #9 landete, ist er aber offiziell auf Platz #25 gelistet. *Der Song war einer von 30 zur Auswahl stehenden Songs in einem Online-Voting, welche Glee-Songs in den Episoden 100 und New Directions noch einmal gesungen werden sollten. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 2 Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Solos von Sunshine Corazon